ANBU Médico II: Recuerda tú
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Segunda parte de ANBU Médico. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Sakura se uniera al escuadrón ANBU capitaneado por Kakashi. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que sus encuentros nocturnos pasaran a ser algo más. Sin embargo no se han parado a hablarlo y a veces el tiempo no es suficiente. Factores externos nos pueden obligar a enfrentar una situación para la que no tenemos valor.


Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **RECUERDA TÚ (ANBU MÉDICO II)**

 **...**

 _-: Presente - 4:12 am - En mitad del bosque :-_

Tras una hora siguiendo el rastro que los ninken habían encontrado el escuadrón llega a una bifurcación en el camino donde el rastro de los ninjas renegados se ha perdido. Ni Kakashi ni los ninken son capaces de escoger la ruta por la que deben continuar.

Una mirada interrogante del capitán al ANBU del clan Aburame es suficiente para que éste haga aparecer unos cuantos escarabajos bajo su manga y los mande a investigar. Los escarabajos se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche, alejándose entre los árboles.

* * *

 _-: Un par de horas antes :-_

Kakashi abrió la puerta en silencio y la cerró intentando no hacer ruido. Sin encender la luz cruzó el salón en dirección a la habitación, una vez allí empujó la puerta del dormitorio y entró sigilosamente, a hurtadillas, para descubrirla finalmente despierta, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Pensabas que no te habría oído? –preguntó Sakura incorporándose en la cama.

-Pensé que te sorprendería –reconoció Kakashi en un susurro.

-Lo has hecho. No te esperaba hoy, pero te oí nada más cruzar la puerta de entrada. ¿Cómo fue la misión?

-Bastante bien en realidad –afirmó quitándose el calzado.

-¿Ninguna baja?

-No puedo ver cómo podría haber ido bien si la respuesta a esa pregunta no fuera afirmativa –respondió sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Se quitó los enganches del chaleco táctico dejándolo caer al suelo, acto seguido se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y dejó a la vista un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-¿Heridos?

-Tampoco. Bueno, me corte el dedo con unos papeles antes de venir aquí, si eso cuenta –comentó acercándose a la cama y acurrucándose junto a ella bajo la sábana.

-Quizás, déjame verlo –pidió con ironía.

-No te preocupes, no he perdido mucha sangre, viviré.

-Estoy segura. ¿Ese corte está curado? –pregunta sujetándole por la barbilla parar mirar un corte en la mejilla.

-Tranquila. No es nada.

Kakashi rodeó la cintura de Sakura con una mano mientras la giraba, para besar su espalda y acariciar su nuca.

-Te eché de menos –susurró contra su oído.

El ninja dejó que su otra mano bajara hasta perderse entre los muslos de Sakura, a la que, para su sorpresa, descubrió completamente desnuda.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –preguntó en un susurro aspirando el olor de su cabello.

Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño gemido por respuesta.

-¿Eso es un si?

-Es un _me alegro de que hayas vuelto_.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?, ¿dónde está tu pijama?

-Hace calor.

-Mmmm, ¿seguro que no me estás engañando con otro? –preguntó bromeando.

-¿Engañando? –repitió también en un susurro-. No sabía que pudiera engañar a alguien con quien sólo tengo encuentros nocturnos –respondió haciéndose la dura.

-¿Sólo? El otro día te llevé a cenar.

-Los amigos salen a cenar.

-La semana pasada te fui a buscar al hospital para acompañarte a casa.

-Fue algo tierno, lo reconozco.

-¿Tierno? ¿Van a buscarte muchos amigos al trabajo?

-Algunos

-¿Los dejas entrar por la noche a tu habitación cuando duermes desnuda?

-En realidad te has colado. No te he dejado entrar. Pero volvamos al tema de los encuentros nocturnos de los que ha-

Los dedos de Kakashi hundiéndose en su interior la silenciaron, provocando que se tensara contra el pecho del ninja.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Kakashi mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior evitando que un grito se escapara de su garganta por la habilidad que Kakashi estaba mostrando con su mano derecha.

* * *

 _-: Presente :-_

-¿Algo? –pregunta el capitán del escuadrón ANBU acariciando la cabeza a Buru.

-Nada –responde Escarabajo dejando que los insectos vuelvan bajo la manga de su uniforme.

-Está bien. Vosotros por allí –dice señalando a su derecha-. Pakkun os acompañará. Kanon y yo seguiremos por aquí. Si los encontráis mandad a Pakkun de vuelta, no busquéis un enfrentamiento antes de que lleguemos. Escarabajo, deja con nosotros algunos de tus insectos. En caso de que los encontremos, ellos te avisarán.

Renji, el ANBU del clan Aburame, toca el hombro de Sakura dejando que un par de insectos pasen a su chaleco.

-¿Tenía que ser a mí? –pregunta ésta con asco y ganándose la risa de Mariposa.

-Nos vemos luego –responde Oso saltando a la rama más cercana de un árbol. Al momento, Mariposa y Escarabajo ocupan los árboles contiguos.

Sakura y Kakashi se quedan mirando como sus compañeros se alejan. Cuando no pueden distinguirlos en la oscuridad se giran y avanzan en silencio en la otra dirección durante unos minutos.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? –pregunta Sakura en un susurro avanzando entre los árboles.

-¿Saber el qué?

-Lo nuestro. Tsunade-sama. ¿Cómo lo habrá descubierto?

-Creí que no había nada nuestro –comenta Kakashi con ironía y ganándose una mirada severa de parte de Sakura-. No lo sé. Dímelo tú –comenta serio, al ver que a ella no le ha hecho gracia su broma - A ti es a quien lee como a un libro abierto. ¿Qué se pretende investigando con jutsus prohibidos?

-¿Eh? –pregunta confundida por el cambio de tema repentino.

-¿A dónde se quiere llegar investigando sobre técnicas prohibidas que suelen conllevar prácticas inmorales? –insiste Kakashi con seriedad.

-Ya te lo ha dicho Tsunade. No es la primera vez que se buscan avances médicos a través de técnicas prohibidas. Las técnicas son distintas y parte de la investigación puede reconducirse hacía otros fines.

-Cuéntame más sobre ese jutsu. Y explícame porqué lo conoces –añade con dureza.

-No sé mucho más, yo no investigaba con ello –responde antes de ser frenada en seco sobre la rama de un árbol.

Kakashi la silencia cubriéndole la boca con una mano.

-Están ahí –susurra señalando a unos metros por delante suyo.

Sakura entorna los ojos intentando verlos.

-¿Y ahora? –pregunta en otro susurro girándose para ver a Kakashi cogiendo uno de los insectos de su hombro.

-Ahora esperamos a que vengan los demás –el insecto sale volando en busca de Escarabajo.

* * *

 _-: Un par de horas antes. Habitación de Sakura :-_

-Espero que no tengas otros amigos a los que dejes visitarte de éste modo –comentó divertido sin dejar de masturbarla mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuello.

Sakura se obligó a pensar para poder responder.

-Llevamos así casi un año pero no recuerdo que habláramos de exclusividad en ningún momento.

Kakashi se detuvo y la obligó a girar para mirarle a la cara.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? –preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Estás viendo a alguien?

Sakura comenzó a reír.

-Cambia esa cara, idiota, claro que no estoy viendo a nadie, a parte de ti -Kakashi se mostró visiblemente aliviado-. Lo cual tampoco implica que tú y yo seamos nada –añadió Sakura como si cualquier cosa.

-Claro que somos algo.

-Nunca lo hemos hablado.

-No hace falta hacerlo, es obvio.

-¿Obvio?

-Sí, obvio –repitió Kakashi-. Estamos juntos, ¿no?

-No lo sé, ¿qué significa estar juntos? Apenas nos vemos fuera de estas cuatro paredes. O de las que conforman tu habitación –añadió antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir nada.

-No. Quiero decir... es cierto, fuera de aquí nos comportamos como compañeros, amigos, o lo que sea, pero... pensé que no querías que se supiera.

-No se trata de los demás.

Kakashi la miró confundido. Se incorporó en el colchón y se sentó cruzándose de piernas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sakura le imitó cruzándose de piernas frente a él.

-¿Qué soy para ti?

El ninja negó como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había sido un idiota.

-Perdona. Creí que el día que me salvaste la vida quedó claro. Esto dejaron de ser encuentros nocturnos hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso ya lo sé –afirmó Sakura.

-Pero supongo que nunca hemos hablado de ello, de lo que realmente somos.

Sakura negó en silencio.

* * *

 _-: Presente :-_

-¿Qué ves? –pregunta Kakashi a Renji, que se comunica con algunos de los insectos que acaban de volver del campamento donde se encuentran los ninjas renegados.

-Han encontrado un pergamino. Lo lleva uno de ellos en el chaleco.

-¿Puedes identificarle?

-Sí.

-Cuando estemos allí dime quien es, yo me encargó de él. Vosotros id a por los demás.

Todos afirman y se preparan para la pelea.

-Mariposa –llama Kakashi girándose para ver a la ANBU cuya máscara es el dibujo de las alas del mencionado insecto.

-¿Sí?

-Identifica a la ninja de Konoha y detenla. Tenemos que llevarla de vuelta.

-Capitán –llama Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-En caso de hagan objetivo a uno de nosotros...

-No dejaremos que eso pase –responde Kakashi saltando al suelo desde la rama del árbol-.¡Vamos! –grita avanzando en dirección al campamento.

* * *

 _-: Meses antes :-_

Abrió los ojos incorporándose a la vez que cogía una gran bocanada de aíre.

A veces le pasaba. Se despertaba en plena noche con la respiración alterada por soñar con ello.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón, y se sentó en el borde de la cama intentando normalizar la respiración y acariciando la cicatriz, unos centímetros a la derecha del corazón, le recordaba que no era sólo un sueño. Había pasado.

Ella le había salvado la vida.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sakura besando su hombro desde su espalda.

-Sí. Es sólo...

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?

Afirmó con la cabeza en silencio.

-¿Quieres sacarlo de la piel? –preguntó acariciándole sobre el pantalón del pijama.

Se giró para verla, le miraba pícaramente.

-¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de antes? –preguntó él, también con picardía.

Sin decir nada más Sakura abrazó a Kakashi por la espalda para dejar que su mano descendiera por el pecho desnudo de éste hasta perderse bajo el pantalón.

-Veo que no –sentenció Kakashi antes de girarse tumbándose sobre ella para atraparla entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

Sus conversaciones durante los encuentros habían podido cambiar, pero el tono de estos no. Sakura apartó el pantalón de Kakashi de su camino antes de susurrarle algo al oído.

-No recuerdo eso –confesó Kakashi con seriedad.

No hay más palabras. Sakura le rodea el cuello con los brazos y se arquea bajo su cuerpo.

Y como siempre, cuando llega al orgasmo, Sakura le marca la espalda con las uñas.

* * *

 _-: Presente :-_

-¡Oso! Ve por él –grita Renji señalando a uno de los ninjas renegados que intenta escapar mientras pelea con otro de ellos.

-No hace falta que lo pidas, colega –se queja con humor mientras hace unos sellos con las manos y lanza una llamarada en dirección al ninja.

Mariposa pelea con una ninja que todavía lleva el hitai ate de Konoha. La traidora utiliza técnicas médicas para intentar paralizar el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-Te conozco. Eres Meiko, ¿verdad? –pregunta la médico cuando ha conseguido un poco de distancia respecto a la ANBU que lleva la máscara con el dibujo de una mariposa.

-No sé de qué hablas –responde la aludida.

-Sí. Creo que fuimos a la misma clase en la academia.

-Lo siento, es imposible. No conozco a ningún ninja capaz de venderse por un puñado de Ryōs –responde molesta antes de lanzarse a por ella.

La renegada se ríe con desdén antes de buscar con la mirada a uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Tú, idiota! Lee el pergamino –ordena al pobre diablo que saltaba de una rama a otra huyendo y luchando por su vida contra el capitán ANBU.

Kakashi aprovecha la distracción del ninja para formar algunos sellos y lanzarle una bola de fuego. El ninja, ardiendo, salta hasta el suelo donde se pone a rodar hasta sofocar las llamas. Kakashi cae sobre él dejándole inconsciente de un golpe. Se agacha sobre el ninja para sacar el pergamino cuando uno de sus compañeros lanza un kunai que le hace un pequeño corte en el brazo.

-No has terminado. ¡Quedo yo! –grita el dueño del kunai.

-No tengo tiempo.

Se incorpora con rapidez sacando la katana de la espalda y lanzándola en dirección al ninja, que la esquiva por poco.

-Tendrás que ser más rápido si quieres acabar conmigo.

El ninja crea un clon que se lanza a por Kakashi que para evitar ser alcanzado salta a la rama de un árbol. Allí, y controlando que el ninja original no piensa atacar, acaba con el clon lanzando un shuriken. El original salta a la rama del árbol para continuar la pelea.

Lo que Kakashi no ha visto es un segundo clon. Éste, libre de contrincantes, se acerca a su compañero inconsciente y coge el pergamino. Mira a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie le ha visto y abre el pergamino, tras una ojeada rápida comienza a leerlo.

Unos metros más allá Sakura golpea la tierra haciendo tambalear a su contrincante. Aprovecha el momento y sale corriendo con las manos encendidas en chakra verde para asestarle un golpe en el cuello y dejarle inconsciente.

Mira a su alrededor, Oso ha dejado inconsciente al enemigo, y Renji parece estar divirtiéndose con el tipo al que tiene atado. A Meiko no consigue verla, parece haberse adentrado en el bosque siguiendo a la traidora. Busca a Kakashi con la mirada, pero en su lugar encuentra a un ninja leyendo un pergamino cuya mano izquierda se ilumina con un raro chakra rojo y que sale corriendo en dirección a Kakashi, que sigue en plena pelea saltando de rama en rama.

-¡NOOOO! –grita Sakura bajo la máscara ANBU.

Kakashi se gira buscando la procedencia del grito y ve a Sakura interponiéndose entre él y un nuevo atacante.

El clon cuya mano está iluminada con chakra rojo alcanza a Sakura en la espalda que queda inconsciente en el acto. Kakashi salta hasta la rama contigua para atraparla por la cintura impidiéndola caer.

-¿Qué has hecho? –pregunta sin quitar la vista de Sakura.

-Es mía –sentencia el ninja original que golpea su espalda obligándole a soltar a Sakura, que cae desde una altura considerable. Oso es testigo de la caída, pero no llega a tiempo para frenarla, y tras el golpe contra el suelo toma a Sakura entre sus brazos inconsciente.

El clon, a un par de ramas de distancia sigue leyendo el pergamino tras haber marcado a Sakura como su objetivo.

Kakashi se gira con un kunai en la mano que hunde en el pecho del enemigo, haciendo desparecer al clon, y consiguiendo que el original se retuerce de dolor.

-Te perseguiré en la otra vida si no se recupera –gruñe en un susurro tomándole del cuello y acercándose a su oído mientras clava el kunai hasta el fondo.

Cuando el ninja no se mantiene en pie Kakashi simplemente le suelta dejando que caiga como había sucedido con Sakura. En un rápido salto se coloca junto a Oso.

-¿Cómo está?

-Inconsciente.

Renji y Meiko se acercan hasta ellos. El primero lleva el pergamino desenrollado en sus manos.

-Creo que no llegó a terminar la técnica. Según leo, tras fijarla como objetivo, hay que seguir algunos pasos. No le dio tiempo –comenta señalando una parte del manuscrito.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Meiko nerviosa.

-¿Qué le dijo la Hokage al respecto? –pegunta Oso todavía sujetando a Sakura.

* * *

 _-: Horas antes :-_

Tsunade daba vueltas por el despacho como un león encerrado.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama? –preguntó un shinobi tras una máscara ANBU.

Sakura se preguntaba lo mismo, pero conocía lo suficiente a la sennin como para saber que en estos casos era mejor no preguntar. Se debatía entre dos situaciones: estaba pensando en la misión y cual era la mejor forma de solucionarla o, y era muy probable, estaba odiando a Kakashi por no haber aparecido todavía. Se acomodó el chaleco ANBU mientras seguía con la mirada a Tsunade. Estaba segura de que era la segunda opción.

Justo para corroborar su teoría un Kakashi con el uniforme ANBU cruzó la puerta ganándose una mirada de odio de Tsunade.

-¡Por fin! –anunció la Hokage-. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte yo misma.

-Siento el retraso, tenía que pasar por casa a dejar unas cosas y cuando estaba volviendo me cruce con-

-Está bien. No importa. Ya estáis todos aquí. Empecemos –le interrumpió Tsunade.

Cinco ANBUs, Shizune, Tonton y Tsunade quedan mirándose en silencio.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Kakashi bajo la máscara ANBU con el dibujo de un lobo.

-Sé que algunos acabáis de llegar de una misión –dijo mirando los ojos tras las máscaras-. Pero ahora mismo sois los únicos en quien confío para llevar a cabo esta misión –se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué misión? –preguntó un ANBU cuya máscara reflejaba el perfil de un escarabajo, dejando constancia de su clan, Aburame.

-Algunos conoceréis la técnica Shintenshin no Jutsu, del clan Yamanka.

-Control de cuerpo a través de la mente –respondió una mujer tras la máscara de una mariposa violeta.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

-Han robado el pergamino Shinrenshin Kinjutsu.

-¿Kinjutsu? ¿Una técnica prohibida? –preguntó el ANBU escarabajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _robado_? –preguntó a su vez Kakashi.

-Robado.

-Pensé que esos pergamino se guardaban bajo llave en unos archivos secretos e inaccesibles para cualquier persona que no sea el actual Hokage –comentó con dureza.

Tsunade lanza una mirada de odio a Kakashi.

-Es de vital importancia que lo recuperéis –ordenó ignorando el comentario del capitán ANBU.

Sakura dejó escapar un gruñido.

-¿Sucede algo _Kanon_? –preguntó Kakashi al ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

A Sakura no le gustaba mucho el sonido de ese nombre, pero era el nombre en clave que Kakashi le había dado por el dibujo de una flor de cerezo que llevaba en la máscara. La traducción era otra cosa: _flor que susurra_ , eso sí era bonito.

-No hay porque preocuparse siempre que no lleguen a usarlo –intervino la Hokage.

-¿Y si llegan a usarlo? –preguntó otro de los ANBUs.

Tsunade se giró para ver quién había preguntado. La máscara de un oso miraba a la Hokage pidiendo información. Raito no hablaba a menudo, más bien, Raito no hablaba nunca. Era raro que preguntara.

-Si llegan a usarlo tenéis a Kakashi –respondió tajante.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –preguntó el aludido.

-Kanon y Lobo, quedaos un momento –ordenó la Hokage-. Los demás podéis ir a prepararos. Vuestro capitán os contará lo que necesitéis saber de camino.

Tsunade esperó a que Renji Aburame, Meiko y Raito, u Oso como prefería que le llamaran, salieran de la habitación.

-Sakura, tú podrías identificar el pergamino, ¿verdad?

-Sí –afirmó quitándose la máscara ANBU.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Kakashi levantando su propia máscara de lobo-. ¿Cómo puede Sakura conocer un pergamino que contiene una técnica prohibida?

-Es una larga historia –con esto Tsunade pretendía cortar la conversación.

-Pues resúmemela –pidió Kakashi a modo de exigencia.

* * *

 _-: Presente :-_

-Estáis perdidos. Ella nunca volverá a ser la misma –grita la ninja médico que había traicionado a Konoha y que miraba divertida desde unos metros donde estaba atada-. Sus recuerdos... ya no son suyos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –grita Kakashi en un ademán de superioridad

-Es imposible. Es para siempre. Ella se ha ido. Seguro.

Meiko se acerca a la kunoichi y le asesta un golpe seco para dejarla inconsciente.

-Jefe –le llama Oso-. ¿Qué le dijo la Hokage que debía hacer en caso de que esto pasara?

Kakashi se vuelve para mirar a Sakura.

-Una descarga eléctrica –responde en un susurro.

-Hágalo –ordena Oso al ver que Kakashi está bloqueado.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Con todo mi respeto jefe, ¿qué cojones le pasa? ¡Maldita sea! Hágalo. Es la única forma, ¿no?

-¡PUEDO MATARLA! –grita cabreado.

-Está inconsciente, no sé qué cojones hace esa maldita técnica, pero es un jutsu prohibido, y la Hokage le indicó qué debía hacer. Hágalo. Quizá es la única forma de salvarla. Si yo fuera el que estuviera inconsciente preferiría depender de una maldita descarga eléctrica controlada por usted que cualquier otra puta locura.

Kakashi se tensa ante la demostración de liderazgo de Oso. Desde luego les había enseñado bien.

-¡Así se habla Oso! –le alaba Renji unos pasos por detrás.

Kakashi realiza unos sellos que hacen aparecer un chidori en su mano derecha. Y por unos segundos se queda todo en silencio, sólo se oye el crepitar de los rayos que relampaguean en su mano.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta Oso mirando fijamente a Kakashi.

-Apártate de ella. No quiero pararte el corazón a ti también –susurra con seriedad.

Oso se levanta y se une a sus dos compañeros, que contienen el aliento viendo como Kakashi se acerca hasta Sakura y se agacha a su lado.

-Lo siento –dice en un susurro tan bajito que los demás no consigue oír-. No mueras, ¿vale? No podría soportar matarte también a ti de esta manera.

Mira una última vez a sus compañeros que afirman con la cabeza y coloca la mano con el chidori a la altura del pecho de Sakura. Poco a poco la baja hasta casi rozar el chaleco táctico.

Toma aíre y baja la mano.

El cuerpo de Sakura se sacude violentamente. Por un momento parece abrir los ojos. Después el chidori desaparece de la mano de Kakashi y Sakura vuelve a quedar inmóvil en el suelo.

* * *

 _-: Presente. Dos días después :-_

Kakashi se quita la camiseta para meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría de la ducha. Cierra los ojos dejando que el agua caiga por su nuca antes de ir a parar al desagüe.

Deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio y cierra el grifo. Se sacude el pelo dejando que el agua salpique por todas partes y se incorpora para acercarse hasta el lavabo; allí se mira al espejo para comprobar que no tiene buena cara.

No sólo era el cansancio de la pelea, o el no poder dormir bien en el sofá de una habitación de hospital, estaba agotado mentalmente. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Sólo había estado dando vueltas en la habitación desde que llegó. Más concretamente durante dos días. Si Sakura no despertaba pronto las propias enfermeras le mandarían a casa para dejarles hacer su trabajo tranquilamente. Debían estar cansadas de ser interrumpidas constantemente con las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

Toma una toalla y se la pasa por el pelo con fuerza, más por intentar despejarse que por secarse el cabello. Deja que la toalla le caiga sobre la nuca y estira el cuello cerrando los ojos.

 _-¿Qué soy para ti? –_ recuerda la pregunta que Sakura le había hecho antes de todo esto.

Recuerda su respuesta.

No le había dicho lo que realmente quería decirla, pero al menos le había dicho cómo se sentía.

Era un idiota.

* * *

 _-: La noche antes de la misión. Habitación de Sakura :-_

-No es porque me salvaras la vida, pero ese día lo vi claro. No quiero estar separado de ti, no quiero imaginarme volver de una misión y no poder estar contigo. Sakura, me volvería loco si me dejaras por otro hombre. Me haces cambiar el modo de ver las cosas, lo haces todo mejor. Y quizás soy un poco egoísta, pero te quiero sólo para mí. Entiendo que es complicado, que hay mil razones por las que debería terminar con esto, que te mereces algo mejor, pero la verdad es que no quiero, no creo que pudiera seguir. Y me gustaría—

Kakashi guarda silencio y mira por encima de Sakura hacia la ventana. Ella se gira para buscar qué ha llamado la atención de Kakashi, pero no ve nada. El shinobi lanza la sábana por encima de sus cabezas y cuando Sakura se asoma por debajo de la sábana y abre la boca para preguntarle ya no está acompañada. El ninja ha desaparecido de la habitación.

El ruido de unos nudillos golpeando la ventana de la habitación interrumpe las posibles interrogantes que surgen en la cabeza de Sakura.

Un ANBU espera tras el cristal. Sakura se envuelve en la sábana y se levanta para abrir la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se requiere a su equipo ANBU en la Torre Hokage.

-¿Ahora?

-Saldréis esta noche en una misión.

-¿Esta noche? Algunos de ellos acaban de regresar.

-Son órdenes –responde sencillamente-. Aquí tiene –el ANBU la entrega un pergamino y desaparece.

Sakura cierra la ventana y echa las cortinas antes de girarse abriendo el pergamino.

-Ya puedes salir, se ha ido –dice a la oscuridad del cuarto.

Kakashi aparece frente ella de nuevo con su camiseta puesta.

-Tengo que pasar por casa. Te veo en el despacho de Tsunade. Y que quede claro: no hemos terminado esta conversación –dice bajándose la máscara, que había vuelto a su lugar, para besarla tomándola por el rostro con ambas manos, antes me volver a colocársela-. ¿Los amigos se despiden así? –pregunta divertido antes de coger el chaleco táctico de ANBU y desaparecer de nuevo dejando su voz como un eco.

Sakura sonríe negando con la cabeza.

Eran mas de las tres de la mañana, ¿qué misión no podía esperar al amanecer?

* * *

 _-: Presente :-_

El agua que le resbala por la espalda hasta mojar el pantalón le hace abandonar sus pensamientos.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo sacudiéndolo nuevamente y tira la toalla sobre el lavabo antes de coger la camiseta y salir del baño para descubrir a Sakura con los ojos abiertos y mirándole fijamente con cara de completa sorpresa.

-¡Has despertado!

Kakashi se coloca la camiseta cubriéndose el rostro y se acerca a ella para cogerla de la mano con suavidad.

-Sensei, su rostro...

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta pasando la mano por la melena rosada-. ¿Te duele algo?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Supongo que lo más acertado sería decir que alguien intentó hacerse con el control de tu mente.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Qué recuerdas?

Sakura le mira insegura.

-No sé, no recuerdo demasiado. Estoy algo confundida.

-Está bien. Descansa. No te preocupes. Iré a avisar a Tsunade de que has despertado. No te preocupes.

Kakashi, se agacha sobre ella para besar su frente. Sakura, casi por instinto, se aparta.

-Perdón, me ha pillado por sorpresa –confiesa Sakura avergonzada. Kakashi la mira sorprendido-. No esperaba que hiciera algo así.

-Estamos solos.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunta en un susurro.

-Sakura... ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? –pregunta el ninja con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ya le he dicho que no lo sé. Estoy confundida.

-Intenta recordar. Por favor.

La seriedad con que él ha hablado hace que Sakura se detenga a pensar por un momento.

-Estábamos de misión con Sai y Naruto.

-¿Qué misión?

-Escoltando al señor feudal en su viaje a Suna.

Kakashi deja escapar todo el aíre de sus pulmones.

-Eso fue hace más de año y medio.

-¿De qué habla?

-Estábamos en una misión ANBU.

-Yo no soy un ANBU

-La misión de la que hablas fue hace más de año y medio. Desde entonces has hecho muchas cosas. Entre ellas entrar a un escuadrón ANBU como médico.

-¿Soy un ANBU? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí.

-No recuerdo nada.

-Iré a hablar con Tsunade. Ella podrá decirnos algo.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿qué pasó?

-Tsunade sabrá explicártelo mejor que yo –responde dando muestra del agotamiento que sufre su cuerpo- ¿Cómo te encuentras físicamente?

-Estoy bien, creo.

-Bien. No te muevas de aquí. Traeré a Tsunade.

* * *

 _-: La noche antes de la misión. Despacho de Tsunade :-_

-Sakura, tú podrías identificar el pergamino, ¿verdad?

-Sí –afirmó quitándose la máscara ANBU.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Kakashi levantando su propia máscara de lobo-. ¿Cómo puede Sakura conocer un pergamino que contiene una técnica prohibida?

-Es una larga historia –con esto Tsunade pretendía cortar la conversación.

-Pues resúmemela –pidió Kakashi a modo de exigencia.

Sakura miró a Tsunade buscando el permiso necesario para poder contarle a Kakashi lo que sabía sobre la técnica y el pergamino. Y la Hokage afirmó con la cabeza ofreciéndole la posibilidad de hacerlo.

-No hace mucho se creó una grupo de investigación en el laboratorio tres. La técnica en sí está prohibida, pero su estudio como posible camino a otro tipo de técnicas es algo que, al menos hasta ahora, no está regulado.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que investigáis con técnicas prohibidas?

-Más o menos.

-¿Y qué podía ofreceros una técnica así? O mejor dicho, ¿qué hace exactamente esa técnica?

-No se exactamente. Yo no estuve en el grupo de investigación, pero sobre la base de controlar a otra persona por el traspaso de mente la idea era el aprovechamiento médico para detectar problemas cerebrales.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial está técnica? –preguntó Kakashi, esta vez dirigiéndose a la Hokage.

-Controlar a la otra persona.

-¿Y tu propio cuerpo?

-No pierdes el control de ti mismo. Eres capaz de controlar a la otra persona mientras estás en plenas facultades.

-¿Y en qué se diferencia de una técnica de marionetistas?

-No hay hilos que cortar.

-¿Y cómo se libera uno del jutsu? –preguntó mirando de reojo a Sakura.

-No se puede. Por eso es una técnica prohibida –respondió Tsunade dirigiéndose a su silla-. Si el jutsu se ha llevado a cabo por completo no hay forma de retirar el control de esa persona.

-Entonces se le mata y ya.

-Quedarán secuelas.

-Vuelvo a lo de antes, ¿cómo puedo yo impedir eso? Dijiste que para eso estaba yo.

-Por que puedes impedir que se lleve a cabo con éxito.

-¿Cómo?

-Una descarga eléctrica sobre la persona objetivo. Cortará las conexiones entre el usuario del jutsu y ella.

-¿Una descarga eléctrica?

-Lo suficiente como para detener su cerebro un segundo.

-¿Quieres que fría a uno de mis compañeros?

-En caso de que uno de ellos sea lo bastante estúpido como para intentar llevar a cabo la técnica, sí.

-Una descarga eléctrica capaz de pararle el cerebro por un segundo también podría matarlo –comentó molesto.

-La otra opción es dejar que se convierta en un esclavo para siempre.

-¿Quién se lo ha llevado? –preguntó Sakura intentando acabar con la tensión.

-Un grupo de no más de cinco ninjas renegados del país del viento trabajando con uno de nuestros ninjas.

-Ahí lo tienes –condenó Kakashi cabreado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tsunade molesta.

-El porqué no se debe investigar con pergaminos prohibidos. Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar.

-Kakashi ahórrate la charla paternalista. Estáis tardando en salir.

Sakura estaba apunto de abrir la puerta para salir cuando Tsunade habló de nuevo.

-Shizune, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento?

La kunoichi que había estado en silencio con Tonton en brazos afirmó con la cabeza y salió sin decir nada. Sakura y Kakashi miran con intriga a Tsunade. Shizune era su mano derecha, no había nada que no pudiera decir delante de ella.

-Kakashi... no sé cómo te has enterado de la misión si el ANBU al que mandé llamarte no dio contigo, tampoco sé dónde fuiste tras traerme el informe si no fue a casa... pero lo que sea que hay detrás de esas miraditas que hay entre los dos será mejor que no eche a perder ninguna misión, o tendré que cambiar a Sakura de escuadrón.

Ante esa línea de pensamiento Sakura se tensó visiblemente. Kakashi, por su parte, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No soy idiota. La conozco más de lo que ella se piensa –dijo la Hokage mirando ahora a Sakura-. No hay nada que puedas ocultarme.

-Tsunade shishou...

-No tenéis que darme explicaciones. Ambos sois adultos. Y como he dicho, mientras no influya en las misiones podéis hacer lo que queráis. Pero no dejéis que lo sepa el resto del equipo.

-No está en nuestros planes –concluyó Kakashi con seriedad.

Si Sakura había pensado negarlo Kakashi había echado a perder su plan. Claro que intentar negar algo a la Hokage era más complicado que intentar que Naruto fuera responsable por un instante. Absurdo.

-Sakura, nadie más del escuadrón debe saber para qué sirve ese pergamino. Si uno de los ninjas intenta usar la técnica Kakashi intervendrá para detenerlo. El resto no necesitan saberlo.

Ambos afirmaron en silencio.

-Tsunade-sama... -Sakura comenzó una frase que dejó incompleta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién trabaja con ellos?

Tsunade miró a Sakura fijamente.

-Puede que la conozcas. Trabajó como ayudante en la investigación que se llevó a cabo en el laboratorio 5.

-Eso imaginaba. Ambas investigaciones están relacionadas. Sin embargo, aquello no llevó a ninguna parte, ¿no?

-¿Qué pasó en el laboratorio cinco? –intervino Kakashi.

-Más bien qué se intentó –corrigió Tsunade-. El director del proyecto pretendía extraer un alma y fijarla en un cuerpo u objeto ajeno.

-¿Un alma? –preguntó Kakashi escéptico.

-Creas o no en ello estamos hablando de la inmortalidad. La transferencia de la conciencia a un objeto o cuerpo artificial que no sufre el desgaste que te lleva a la muerte.

-¿Quién querría vivir tanto tiempo? –preguntó con sorna.

-No se trataba de eso. Investigábamos sobre ello para poder permitir que personas que hubieran perdido la capacidad de caminar volvieran a hacerlo.

Kakashi miró a Sakura, ambos tienen a la misma persona en mente. Maito Gai.

-¿Y qué pasó?

\- Aquello no tenía nada que ver con fines médicos, aunque lo planteara como tal. El Dr. Kanzeki sólo buscaba la inmortalidad para él mismo.

-¿Y puedo algún día tener que pelear a muerte contra alguien inmortal o...

-El Dr. Kanzeki murió durante uno de sus experimentos –explicó Sakura.

-Un asunto menos del que preocuparse.

-Se hace tarde. Debéis marcharos ya –interrumpió la Hokage.

Ambos cruzaron la puerta dejando a Tsunade mirando hacía el monte donde la cara de sus abuelo fue la primera en ser retratada.

* * *

 _-: Presente :-_

-¡No recuerda nada del último año! –dice casi en un grito Kakashi, que no deja de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado en el despacho de Tsunade.

-Lo recordará. Es normal. Ha sufrido un shock muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo conseguimos que recuerde?

-Hay que darla tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Sé que te preocupa que no recupere la memoria. Te ha olvidado, lo entiendo, pero lo importante es que está viva.

-Me importa una mierda si no recuerda lo nuestro jamás.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?

-Por ella. Es su vida. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubieras perdido un año de tu vida? –pregunta levantando la voz cabreado.

-Kakashi, no olvides que estás hablando con la Hokage.

-Precisamente. Estamos hablando de Sakura. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que esto significará para ella.

-Entonces deja de preocuparte y ve con ella. No la dejes sola, debe estar asustada. Háblale sobre este año, eso puede ayudarla a recordar.

-¿Puede? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tenemos?

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. Estamos estudiando el funcionamiento del jutsu buscando una posible forma de revertir sus efectos.

-¿Sus efectos? Creí que sus efectos era el control de alguien por parte de usuario de la técnica.

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El jutsu implanta en el cerebro de la persona objetivo ciertos recuerdos sobre el usuario para conseguir ese control.

-¿Recuerdos?

-Sí.

-¿Eso es lo que ha provocado que no recuerde el último año?

-Podría ser. La creación de recuerdos nuevos es algo bastante complicado. Se ha demostrado que es mucho más efectivo y fácil modificar los ya existentes.

-Así que crees que ha modificado sus recuerdos del último año.

-Eso creo.

Ambos quedan en silencio por un momento.

-Kakashi. Tú eras el más cercano a ella. Intenta hacerla recordar.

-Ahora mismo sólo soy un sensei que no hizo bien su trabajo durante muchos años.

-Si ella pensara así no creo que estuviera contigo.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Quieres que vaya a su habitación y le cuente todo?

-No. Quiero que estés con ella. Tu cercanía podría ayudarla a recordar cómo se siente a tu lado.

Kakashi la mira desconfiado.

-Más te vale que saquéis algo de ese manuscrito que hemos traído de vuelta.

-Ella es tan importante para mí como para ti.

-Si los ninjas a los que envías a misiones fueran importantes para ti les darías toda la información sobre la misión en que van a participar.

-No habría cambiado nada si hubierais sabido que la posible perdida de recuerdos fuera un efecto secundario.

-Eso no lo sabremos ahora.

-¿Y qué hay de no comunicar que estáis juntos? ¿Crees que Sakura se hubiera interpuesto entre el tipo que ejercía el jutsu y su objetivo de no haber sido tú el escogido?

Kakashi la mira con odio.

-Me lo dijo uno de vuestros compañeros –añade Tsunade en voz baja, sabe que ha ido demasiado lejos con ese comentario.

-Ella sólo se interpuso porque sabía que yo era el único capaz de deshacer el jutsu.

-Cree lo que quieras creer Kakashi. Pero no vamos a lograr nada discutiendo aquí, en vez de intentar ayudarla.

Kakashi contiene su rabia apretando los puños.

-Estaré en su habitación mientras se me permita.

-Puedes estar el tiempo que desees. Es una habitación privada. Nadie irá a echarte de allí. Puedes pasar la noche si quieres.

* * *

-Tiene mala cara –comenta Sakura al verle entrar en la habitación con un te en la mano.

-Ha sido una larga noche. Espero que no te moleste que me quedara aquí. Estabas dormida cuando regresé de ver a Tsunade.

-Para nada. Se lo agradezco. Está bien saber que alguien se preocupa por mí.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. Me duele un poco el brazo derecho. Nada más.

-Te llevaste un buen golpe. Shizune me dijo que se te debió romper en la caída.

-Aún no he hablado con ellas. ¿Cuándo van a pasar por aquí?

-Creo que Tsunade está ahora mismo en una operación. Shizune vendrá en breve a explicarte todo y responder tus preguntas.

-¿Y tú que me puedes contar?

Kakashi la mira atentamente mientras piensa en una respuesta.

-Sakura, ¿recuerdas algo en especial de algún ninja de otra aldea?

-Es una pregunta demasiado genérica. Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Killer Bee...

-Mmm... Quizás algo mas reciente. Más personal.

-No entiendo su pregunta.

-Se supone que el jutsu modificó tus recuerdos del último año para implantar unos nuevos.

-No recuerdo nada del último año. Quizás no tuvo tiempo de implantar los nuevos recuerdos.

-Quizás.

Kakashi lleva su mano a la cabeza de Sakura, la acerca poco a poco para dejar que Sakura pueda impedirlo si quiere. Pero ella no hace nada y le deja acariciarle el pelo.

-Envié a un ANBU a que avisara a tus padres. Deben estar llegando a la aldea.

-¿A Konoha? –pregunta confundida.

-Tus padres ya no viven aquí. Hace unos seis meses que se fueron a una de las aldeas en la frontera con Kaze no Kuni.

-¿Por qué harían eso? Ellos aman Konoha.

-Básicamente les obligaste a irse a una aldea neutral –responde sonriendo-. No había otro modo de conseguir que se fueran que no fuera su propia hija obligándoles a ello.

En ese momento alguien golpea la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante –contesta Kakashi quitando su mano del pelo de Sakura y alejándose un par de pasos de la cama.

-Sakura-chan, nos tenías preocupados.

-Frentezota, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Buenos días fea, te veo bien.

-Sakura, me alegro de que hayas despertado.

Naruto, Ino, Sai y Sasuke entran a la habitación y se acercan hasta la cama de Sakura. Kakashi se ve empujado al fondo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –vuelve a preguntar Ino.

-Estoy bien. Sólo me duele el brazo.

-Nos dijo Kakashi que te llevaste un buen golpe.

-Eso parece, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Sakura-chan, ¿cuándo saldrás del hospital? –pregunta Naruto preocupado.

-No lo sé. Aún no hablé con Tsunade. Espero que me den el alta pronto.

-Iremos a comer ramen cuando te den el alta. Hinata hubiera querido estar aquí, pero ha tenido que salir en una misión.

-No te preocupes Naruto, está bien.

-Sakura –le llama Sasuke-, tienes buena cara.

-Gracias chicos. Me encuentro bien.

-Entonces podremos ir a comer ramen hoy –anuncia Naruto sonriendo.

-Chicos, Sakura tiene que realizarse algunas pruebas todavía –comenta Kakashi a sus espaldas-. Hoy no recibirá el alta.

-Entonces pasaremos esta tarde, te traeremos algo de lectura –ofrece Ino.

-Será genial –agradece ésta.

La puerta se abre y Tsunade entra a la habitación.

-Todos fuera. Necesito hablar con Sakura.

-Obachan, no sea tan amargada. Díganos cómo se encuentra Sakura.

-Naruto, no me llames así. Os diré algo cuando sepamos algo en firme. Fuera de la habitación.

Se oyen lamentos y quejas pero los chicos se dirigen hacía la puerta.

-Kakashi, tú te quedas.

El shinobi se detiene justo frente a la puerta y es golpeado por Naruto y Sasuke que salen de la habitación quejándose. Una vez que todos han salido Kakashi cierra la puerta.

-Es bueno verla por fin –dice Sakura mirando a su maestra.

-Siento no haber pasado antes, ayer estuve investigando unas cosas y esta mañana tuve una operación.

-No importa. Ahora cuénteme.

-Llegaste con un brazo roto y algunos corte-

-Todo eso ya me lo ha contado Kakashi sensei –le corta abruptamente-. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada del último año?

-El jutsu borró tus recuerdos del último año. Por lo que sucedió tengo el convencimiento de que la intervención de Kakashi cortó la conexión con el usuario de la técnica impidiendo la implantación de los recuerdos modificados.

-¿Podré recuperar la memoria?

-Shizune está trabajando en ello. Queremos hacerte algunas pruebas para comprobar la viabilidad de nuestra idea.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Aún es pronto para pensar en ello.

-Tsunade shishou, soy yo, por favor, respóndame, ¿qué pasará si no funciona?

Tsunade se obliga a tragar saliva antes de responder.

-En ese caso esperemos que recuperes la memoria poco a poco. Que Kakashi cortara la técnica puede implicar que los recuerdos no fueran completamente borrados.

-¿Cuándo sabremos algo más?

-Creo que a lo largo del día de hoy, mañana como tarde. Shizune vendrá para realizarte algunas pruebas. Luego volverás aquí. Si te encuentras bien puedes levantarte y caminar, pero no quiero que te vayas del hospital.

-¿Por qué le ha pedido que se quede? –pregunta señalando a Kakashi.

Tsunade se gira para mirar a Kakashi, el ninja se encuentra cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una pared, pero prestando atención a la conversación.

-Sí, ¿por qué me ha pedido que me quede? –pregunta con ironía reacomodando la postura.

Tsunade le mira con odio.

-Kakashi es donante universal. Tienes un cuadro de anemia. He pensado en aprovechar que esté aquí todo el día.

-¿Una transfusin?

-Sí. Ahora vendrán a prepararos.

* * *

Kakashi guarda silencio mientras un enfermero intenta pincharle en el brazo. Sakura le mira atentamente, no parece estar disfrutando para nada.

A los pocos minutos la transfusión está en marcha y el enfermero sale de la habitación prometiendo volver pronto.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunta Sakura

-¿A ti qué te parece? –responde Kakashi levantando el brazo con el tubito por el cual su sangre pasa hasta el brazo de Sakura.

-Mis padres están al llegar, cualquiera de mis amigos podían quedarse aquí, no tiene porque pasar día y noche aquí. Me han dicho que lleva aquí desde que ingresé. ¿Se siente responsable? –pregunta Sakura sin quitarle el ojo de encima-. No lo digo a malas. Sé cuanto le gustan los hospitales, me parece raro que no haya huido ya –añade ante la mirada dolida de Kakashi-. Se le ve cansado, ¿por qué no se va a casa, se da una ducha y descansa en su cama?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Además, eres responsabilidad mía, como parte de mi escuadrón soy yo quien debo cuidar de vosotros.

-Eso es durante una misión. La misión ya ha terminado.

-Esto pasó durante una misión.

-Kakashi sensei, no tiene que hacer guardia en mi habitación. Puedo estar sola.

-No me importa. No tengo nada mejor que hacer –repite antes de volver a quedarse en silencio.

Sakura deja escapar un suspiro y se queda mirándole.

-En ese caso, porque no me habla sobre algo que haya pasado este último año.

-¿Algo? –pregunta nervioso-. Lo siento, imagino que no hemos compartido muchos momentos este año.

-Pensé que estábamos en el mismo escuadrón ANBU.

-¿Y?

-Mmmm. Tan enigmático como siempre. Entonces cuénteme sobre alguna misión. ¿Por qué entré a ANBU?

-Hacían falta médicos. Tsunade te asignó a mi escuadrón.

-¿Hemos tenido muchas misiones?

Kakashi toma aire antes de responder.

-Bastantes. Somos uno de los mejores escuadrones.

-Eso es seguro. Con el copy ninja en el grupo no podía ser de otro modo.

-No diría que todo es mérito mío. Me has salvado la vida varias veces.

-Imposible –responde sonriente.

Kakashi sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta la camiseta dejando ver una cicatriz en el pecho.

Sakura se pone colorada inmediatamente y baja la mirada.

Kakashi se echa a reír por primera vez en el día, dejando que el evidente cansancio pase a segundo plano.

-¿Qué hace? – pregunta Sakura avergonzada.

-Perdona. Es la costumbre.

-¿Costumbre?

-Quiero decir... sólo iba a enseñarte una de las cicatrices –aclara señalando una cicatriz que él nunca olvidaría. No era la primera vez que ella le había salvado la vida, pero era la más importante para él- señala la cicatriz junto al corazón hasta que Sakura levanta la vista y le mira.

-¿Cómo fue?

-No recuerdo cuánto llevábamos juntos, en el escuadrón, pero me alcanzaron en el pecho. Me obligaste a prometer que no moriría y me clavaste una jeringuilla enorme.

-Cumplió su promesa.

-No había forma de que no te obedeciera, Sakura –sonríe bajo la máscara, todavía con la camiseta por las axilas-. A veces das miedo.

-Chan.

-¿Eh?

-Sakura-chan. Siempre me ha llamado así.

-Hace mucho que no te llamo así.

-¿Sólo Sakura?

-Sí. Sólo Sakura.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Tú qué?

-¿Yo cómo le llamo a usted? ¿Sigo llamándole Kakashi-sensei?

-No. En realidad no. Pero puedes hacerlo si te sientes más cómoda.

-¿Kakashi-sama?

Kakashi abre los ojos sorprendido y niega con la cabeza.

-¡Nunca me has tenido tanto respeto! –exclama riendo.

-¿San?

-Kakashi a secas.

-No podría. Es...

-¿Demasiado personal? –pregunta sonriendo con tristeza bajo la máscara.

-No. Demasiado irrespetuoso.

-Por mi no hay problema. Ya no somos más profesor y alumna, somos... compañeros, amigos.

-¿Kakashi-san? –pregunta tanteando.

Kakashi vuelve a sonreír bajo la máscara.

-¿Te molesta que te llame Sakura?

-No. Puede llamarme como quiera.

-¿Cómo quiera? –pregunta levantando una ceja sugerente.

Sakura, ignorando su pregunta, estira su mano hasta la cicatriz del pecho de Kakashi, que toma aíre ante la caricia de ella.

-Parece profunda.

-Lo era.

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta e inmediatamente se abre. Kakashi se baja la camiseta rápidamente.

Los padres de Sakura entran a la habitación.

-¡Mi niña! –grita Mebuki

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta Kizashi acercándose a su hija y abrazándola.

-Estoy bien –responde sonriente.

-¿Seguro? Es la primera vez que nos avisan para venir a verte –afirma la madre preocupada.

-De verdad, estoy bien –asegura Sakura.

-Ha perdido la memoria del último año –interviene Kakashi con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso verdad? –pregunta preocupado Kizashi.

Sakura mira con reproche a Kakashi.

-¿Pensabas ocultárselo? –pregunta Kakashi sin inmutarse por la mirada de odio.

-No. Pero quería decírselo de otro modo.

El ninja se encoge de hombros.

-¿Has perdido la memoria del último año? –pregunta Kizashi más tranquilo al ver que su hija es capaz de echarle la bronca a su profesor incluso en esas condiciones.

-Así es. Tsunade está investigando una posible solución. Es probable que mañana a estas horas esté solucionado.

-Eso no lo sabemos –interrumpe de nuevo Kakashi.

-Oye, si no va a ayudar será mejor que se vaya –pide amablemente Sakura.

-No puedo. Estoy enganchado a ti –responde levantando el brazo para mostrar el tubo de la transfusión.

-Esto ha terminado –aclara Sakura desenganchándose el tubo-. Acérquese, se lo quitaré también a usted.

-¿Es apropiado que te auto-diagnostiques? –pregunta algo preocupado.

-Kakashi sensei lleva razón, Sakura, tú no deberías decidir eso –interviene Mebuki.

-Mama, soy médico. Sé de lo que hablo. Kakashi sensei necesita irse a casa.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, cariño. Debemos pasar por tu casa para dejar nuestras cosas.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo tener una casa propia. No sé donde vivo –afirma Sakura quitándole la vía a Kakashi.

Éste se coloca la manga de la camiseta y se acerca hasta los padres de Sakura.

-Señor Haruno, señora Haruno –saluda inclinándose-. Si quieren puedo llevarles las cosas a casa de su hija. Vive muy cerca mía, y como ella misma ha dicho debería pasar por casa, necesito una ducha. Ya no soy necesario aquí.

-Solucionado entonces –afirma Sakura sonriente.

-Cariño, ¿tú no querías darte una ducha también? –pregunta Kizashi a su mujer-. Yo me quedaré aquí con Sakura mientras vas a descansar un poco. Ha sido un viaje largo. Mandaré que te llamen si viene su médico.

-Puedo ducharme aquí.

-No digas tonterías. No tenemos porque quedarnos aquí los dos. Ve a casa y descansa. El viaje no le viene bien a tus huesos. A Sakura no le importará.

-En verdad estoy cansada. Cariño si no te importa me iré con tu profesor. Me duelen todos los huesos del viaje.

-Exprofesor –aclara Kakashi a su espalda.

Mebuki le mira sonriente.

-Kakashi-kun, entonces.

-¡Mama! No puedes llamarle así.

-Está bien. Por mi no hay problema –interviene Kakashi sonriente.

-¡Qué vergüenza!

Kizashi se ríe acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

-Está bien. Marchaos ya. Es tarde.

Mebuki se acerca hasta su hija y le da un par de besos y un achuchón que sólo termina porque el marido tira de ella.

-Vamos, no la agobies. Vete de una vez mujer.

-Sí. Sí. Ya me voy. Sakura, cariño, descansa y no dejes que tu padre pase la noche entera despierto.

Kakashi carga con todas las cosas y se despide de Sakura levantando una mano.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi-san.

-Buenas noches, espero que descanses.

-Hija, agradécele que haya estado aquí contigo –le regaña Mebuki.

-¡Mama! Para ya.

-No hay problema –indica Kakashi.

-Sí lo hay. Sakura, yo no te enseñé a ser así. Kakashi-kun lleva contigo desde que te trajo, agradéceselo.

-Arigato, Kakashi-san.

-No hay de qué. Mañana pasaré a ver cómo te encuentras.

-Muchas gracias.

-Y tú, más te vale que me avises si pasa algo –añade la madre señalando a Kizashi.

-Lo haré –responde el padre como si temiera la ira de su mujer.

La madre coge su bolso y sale por la puerta sin decir nada más.

* * *

Ambos caminan en silencio. Kakashi cargado con las cosas del matrimonio Haruno, mientras que ella sólo lleva un pequeño bolso.

-Kakashi-kun...

-¿Eh? –pregunta éste volviendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto lleváis Sakura y tu juntos?

Kakashi comienza a toser ruidosamente.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes negarlo. Se te nota.

-No... yo... no sé-

-Ya te he dicho que no puedes negarlo. Llevas a su lado desde que ingresó. Y sólo hace falta ver esa carita que tienes para notar que es más que una _exalumna –dice remarcando el "ex" que él mismo había corregido en el hospital._

-Señora Haruno, yo-

-Me parece genial, Kakashi-kun. Te conozco desde que eras un niño. Conocí a tu padre. Era un buen hombre. Eres un buen hombre. Mi hija ha tenido suerte encontrando a alguien como tú.

Kakashi camina a su lado, evitando el contacto visual.

-Gracias. Aunque ahora mismo todo eso no importa, ¿no? No ha sido un simple golpe, sus recuerdos han sido borrados intencionadamente. No me recuerda. Al menos no de ese mood.

-Kakashi... hijo, los sentimientos no pueden ser borrados.

Kakashi coge con una mano todas las bolsas y se lleva la otra a la nuca frotándose con fuerza. Ambos siguen caminando en silencio. Cuando llegan a la casa de Sakura ambos se detienen mientras Mebuki saca las llaves de su bolso.

-Entra. Deja las cosas, te prepararé algo de cenar. Comer en el hospital no lo recuerdo como la mejor de las dietas.

-No es necesario que me prepare nada. Muchas gracias –responde entrando hasta el salón para dejar las cosas.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas sin cenar. Por favor. Has cuidado de mi hija, déjame devolverte el favor.

-Ya sabe que no ha sido ninguna molestia para mí.

-Por favor. Puedes hablarme de Sakura, hace unos meses que no sé nada de ella.

Kakashi afirma con la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Genial. Veré que tiene Sakura en la nevera.

-No mucho –comenta Kakashi sonriendo-. Sakura no es de preparar mucha comida.

-En eso no ha cambiado nada –añade Mebuki riendo.

La cena transcurre entre recuerdos de una Sakura pequeña y rebelde que no hacía caso a sus padres y que hacen sonreír a Kakashi. Cuando han terminado, Kakashi ayuda a recoger la mesa antes de despedirse.

-Kakashi-kun –le llama la madre cuando está apunto de cruzar la puerta-. Puede que ella no recuerde nada. Pero tú sí.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Ayúdala a recordar. Recuerda tú que puedes.

-No puedo decirla simplemente que estábamos juntos. Ella no recuerda nada de mí. Habíamos discutido esa noche. Hablaba como si no estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es... algo raro. Sakura y yo... nadie lo sabía. No puedo esperar que ella me crea sin más. No hay nada por lo que deba creerme.

-No se trata de creerte, ella lo sabrá. Cuando tú se lo digas, ella sabrá que es así. Lo sentirá.

-Señora Haruno, su hija es todo para mí. No sé que haría si la perdiera.

-Entonces no dejes que eso pase. Se puede perder la memoria –dice llevándose una mano a la sien-, pero no se pierden los sentimientos –añade llevando la mano al pecho de Kakashi, a la altura del corazón.

Kakashi la mira en silencio.

-Recuerda tú que puedes, Kakashi-kun. Recuerda tú por ella.

Kakashi afirma con la cabeza antes de despedirse inclinando la cabeza y avanzar hacía su casa.

* * *

Shizune entra al despacho de Tsunade corriendo y cerrando de un portazo tras de sí.

-Lo tengo.

-¿El qué?

-Una posible solución. Creo que sé cómo recuperar la memoria de Sakura.

-¿Cómo?

-Se trata de una técnica por la cual se comparten recuerdos vividos con otra persona. Sus amigos, sus compañeros de escuadrón, su familia. Se transfieren los recuerdos de la persona a la mente de Sakura.

-En realidad sólo estarías creando nuevos recuerdos.

-No. Son recuerdos compartidos.

-Sí. Pero dos personas no viven de igual forma un momento. No tiene porque significar lo mismo para Sakura que para la persona con la que compartió ese momento. Estarías instaurando recuerdos falsos en su memoria.

-No se trata de instalarlos en su memoria, se trata de ayudarla a activar los suyos mediante la asociación a sus recuerdos.

-Es demasiado arriesgado.

-Es la única forma posible.

-¿Y sí se instalan como si fueran sus propios recuerdos?

-Entonces probaremos con recuerdos sencillos. Cosas que en caso de reemplazar al recuerdo original no influyan de manera determinante. Una comida con un amigo, el resultado de una misión, la última visita de sus padres a Konoha. Son recuerdos seguros, no puede ir mal. Y aún así ella podría identificarlos como recuerdos de otros.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Buscad otra forma.

-Tsunade, permítame que no esté de acuerdo. Creo que es una decisión que deberían tomar los padres.

-¡Buscad otra forma! –ordena la Hokage-. Y ni se te ocurra hablarlo con los padres.

Shizune la mira sorprendida y abandona la habitación.

* * *

Kakashi se despierta por el sonido del timbre. Se levanta en su cama, con sólo una toalla rodeándole la cintura, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido así. Coge una camiseta y se la coloca mientras se dirige con pesadez a la puerta. Cuando se asoma a la mirilla se sorprende al ver a Shizune.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta preocupado abriendo la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No. No hay cambios. Pero Tsunade está bloqueando una posible solución.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que tengo la solución. La forma de recuperar la memoria de Sakura. Pero Tsunade cree que es demasiado arriesgado.

-¿Cómo de arriesgado?

-Déjame entrar. Te lo explicaré.

* * *

-Está bien, ahora, cuando te indique, sólo recuerda algunos momentos que hayáis compartido. Procura que sean cosas neutras, algo que los dos vivierais del mismo modo.

-Está bien.

-Piensa en alguna misión. Algo reciente quizás.

-¿La última misión estará bien?

-Sí. Pero recuerda, deben ser momentos en que los dos estuvierais presentes.

Kakashi cierra los ojos esperando la señal de Shizune. Sakura le mira atentamente, está nerviosa.

-Espera –pide a Shizune, y provocando que Kakashi abra los ojos-. ¿Y si no funciona?

-Funcionará.

-¿Y si no? –insiste nerviosa.

-Podrían instalarse en tu cabeza como recuerdos propios. Pero lo sabrás, podrás identificarlos al ser vistos desde una perspectiva distinta, te verás a ti misma.

-¿Y Kakashi?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –interviene éste.

-¿Puede pasarle algo a él?

-No. Kakashi no debería sentir nada –explica Shizune-. Es muy improbable que él pueda experimentar ningún tipo de cambio.

Sakura traga saliva con dificultad.

-Confía en mí. Serán recuerdos sencillos –pide Kakashi igual de nervioso.

-Está bien. Adelante. Intentémoslo.

-Sakura, deberás estar inconsciente, de otra manera podrías pensar en tus propios recuerdos impidiendo a Kakashi mostrarte los suyos.

-Vale –Sakura toma aire con fuerza y cierra los ojos-. Cuando quieras.

Shizune ilumina sus manos con chakra y las coloca encima de la cabeza de Sakura, al momento ella queda inconsciente.

-Ya está. Ahora tú.

Kakashi mira a Sakura con seriedad y afirma con la cabeza.

Shizune lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza del shinobi. Tsunade desde el fondo de la sala mira hacia el suelo con los brazos cruzados. Los padres de Sakura, junto a la Hokage, se cogen de las manos.

-Cuando quieras, Kakashi.

El ninja recuerda la última misión con Sakura. El camino hasta el lugar donde alcanzaron a los ninjas que habían robado el pergamino. La pelea. El momento en que ella se interpuso entre el usuario del jutsu y él, y cómo todo se aceleró cuando el ninja empezó a leer el pergamino y Sakura pareció caer en un trance. Ahí se detiene. Sakura ya no podría recordar eso. Ya no era un recuerdo común.

Kakashi no es consciente de haber pensado en ello, pero puede ver claramente en su recuerdos el momento en que Sakura le quito la máscara ANBU y le hizo prometer que no moriría. Puede recordar que ella le clavó una jeringuilla en el pecho y cerró los ojos, y como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo es capaz de recordar a Sakura llorando abrazada a él y pidiendo que despertara.

Pero eso era imposible. Eso no podía ser un recuerdo suyo.

-¿Kakashi? –pregunta Shizune al darse cuenta de que a éste se le acelera el pulso.

-Yo no puedo recordar eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy viendo un recuerdo de Sakura. De alguna manera me está mostrando un recuerdo suyo.

-Eso no puede ser. El flujo de chakra va desde tu cerebro al suyo. No al revés.

-Me está mostrando un momento en el que yo estaba inconsciente.

Tsunade levanta la mirada hacia Sakura y se acerca a Shizune.

-Eso es bueno. Significa que sus recuerdos están ahí –la Hokage pone sus manos sobre las de Shizune-. Céntrate en el flujo de chakra, deja que tome la dirección que sea. Yo buscaré en sus recuerdos, debe haber un modo de recuperarlos, debemos poder crear una conexión entre los recuerdos y su memoria.

-¿Es eso posible? –pregunta Kizashi a sus espaldas.

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos –responde Tsunade-. Kakashi, deja la mente en blanco. Deja que ella te muestre lo que recuerda.

-Eso es fácil de decir.

-¡Hazlo! –ordena la Hokage.

Kakashi cierra los ojos de nuevo e intenta no pensar en nada. Sin embargo no puede evitar recordar el momento previo a quedarse inconsciente.

 _-Kakashi, no puedes hacer esto, aún no me has hecho el amor –le pidió Sakura cerca de su oído, sabía que había intentado que no se notará, pero él podía percibir el miedo en su voz._

 _-Lo hago cada noche desde hace meses –respondió en un susurro, sin apenas fuerzas._

 _-No, eso sólo era sexo._

 _-Te equivocas. Hace mucho que dejó de ser sólo sexo –la corrigió tosiendo._

 _El último ataque había ido directo al corazón, por suerte pudo moverse unos centímetros, de no ser así, ya estaría muerto._

 _-No creo que pueda –confesó escupiendo sangre._

 _Sakura le había retirado ambas máscaras para que pudiera respirar mejor, pero aún así le costaba demasiado._

 _-Kakashi no te mueras –exigió aplicándole chakra sobre el pecho-. Tú no. No podré... Si tú no estás cuando vuelva no podré con esto._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-No te disculpes idiota, simplemente no te mueras –le gritó sin dejar de aplicar chakra sobre su herida._

 _Cuando Sakura se quitó la máscara ANBU pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas de ella caían sobre su cara._

 _-No llores, por favor Sakura. –Le costaba mucho hablar, a penas podía respirar, pero estiró una de las manos para limpiar la mejilla de Sakura, llena de una mezcla de lágrimas, sangre y barro-. Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

Quizás no lo estaba recordando él, quizás lo estaba recordando ella.

 _-Hazme el amor –ordenó Sakura abrazándose a él._

 _-¿Puedes pedirlo sin exigirlo? –preguntó Kakashi sonriendo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos._

 _-No. No puedo –respondió sonriendo antes de ponerse de puntillas para besarle sobre la máscara._

 _-Sabes cómo convencerme –confesó Kakashi tomándola en brazos y llevándola hasta su cuarto._

Recordaba aquel día, hacía a penas un par de meses. Habían vuelto de una de esas misiones que no habían ido mal del todo. La había acompañado a su casa, y pensaba irse a dar una ducha cuando ella se enganchó a su cuello y le pidió que le hiciera el amor.

-Kakashi, sabes que puedo verlo, ¿verdad? –comenta Tsunade.

-No soy yo. Deseo que lo veas tanto como tú –dice el aludido en un gruñido.

Los demás se miran entre sí sin entender a qué se refieren.

 _Sakura acaricia la espalda de Kakashi mientras éste besa su cuello._

 _-Te amo –confiesa Kakashi en un susurro junto a su oreja._

 _-No sé si creerte._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunta sorprendido._

 _-Sólo me buscas para hacer el amor._

 _-Eres tú quien me ha pedido que te hiciera el amor –responde con seriedad sin dejar de besarla-. Me pasaría el día entero aquí si me dejaras._

 _-Tengo cosas que hacer fuera de estas cuatro paredes._

Kakashi no sólo ve el recuerdo de Sakura, de algún modo, es capaz de sentir sus inseguridades. Sakura estaba completamente enamorada de él, no quería una relación oculta, no quería compartir con él sólo esos momentos. Quería todo. Quería poder vivir con él y comenzar una vida juntos sin que los demás dijeran nada. Quería con él lo que veía que otros tenían. Una relación formal.

-He sido un idiota –dice sorprendiendo a los presentes en la sala.

-Eso no es nuevo –bromea Tsunade, que puede ver lo mismo que él.

-Chicos, centraos –pide Shizune, que sólo controla el chakra sin ver la información que viaja a través de él.

 _-Oye, Sakura-san, ¿te apetece salir esta noche? –le pregunta un médico mientras se levan las manos para entrar a una cirugía._

 _-Lo siento. No puedo._

 _-¿Sales con alguien?_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Que si sales con alguien? Siempre que te pido salir me das largas. Si sales con alguien puedes decírmelo._

 _-No salgo con nadie._

 _-¿Entonces? Soy gracioso y genial. Eso dice mi madre –comenta sonriendo-, además soy rubio natural._

 _-Las madres siempre nos sobrevaloran –comenta Sakura riéndose._

 _-Ouch. Eso duele. Ahora sí que tienes que aceptar salir a cenar conmigo._

 _-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

 _-Porque has dañado mi autoestima. Si no sales a cenar conmigo creo que nunca tendré valor para pedírselo a nadie más –confiesa el chico bromeando._

 _-Mmmm. Lo siento. Mira, lo cierto es que no salgo con nadie. Al menos no de la forma en que uno entiende el "salir con alguien"._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Me gusta una persona. Y... creo que yo también le gusto._

 _-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no estáis juntos?_

 _-Es difícil. No tengo claro si él está interesado en mí del mismo modo._

 _-Sakura, déjame darte un consejo. La vida es demasiado corta como para pararse a pensar en lo difícil que es. Si te gusta alguien y crees que a ese alguien le gustas, no perdáis el tiempo._

 _Sakura mira al frente, al espejo que le devuelve su reflejo. El médico termina de lavarse las manos y se coloca la mascarilla._

 _-En serio. Eres una chica genial. Si ese idiota te rechaza avísame. Le romperé la cabeza –dice entrando al quirófano y dejándola sola._

 _-No creo que puedas con él –susurra cuando él ya se ha ido._

Kakashi no puede ubicar temporalmente ese recuerdo. Ni siquiera debería haberlo visto. Eso pertenecía a la vida privada de Sakura y sólo había servido para sentirse aún peor.

-Lo tengo –anuncia Tsunade.

-Genial. Haz algo rápido –pide Kakashi-. No quiero seguir viendo unos recuerdos que no me corresponden.

 _-¿Qué tal te fue con aquel chico? –pregunta el médico entrando al despacho de Hospital que Sakura compartía con un par de compañeros._

 _-¿Qué chico?_

 _-Ese tipo que te gusta._

 _-Ah. Eso._

 _-¿Ah. Eso? Así que... no le has dicho nada –adivina el rubio._

 _-No es fácil._

 _-Creí que eso ya había quedado claro._

 _-Pensé en hablar con él. Pero no sabría cómo plantearlo. No serviría de nada._

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_

 _-No lo sé. Puede que él no quiera lo mismo que quiero yo._

 _-En ese caso..._

 _-¿En ese caso qué?_

 _-Dime quién es. Iré a partirle la cabeza._

 _-No es necesario. Además, es posible que fueras tú quien acabara con la cabeza partida._

 _-No soy sólo médico, también soy ninja._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-¿Tan fuerte es?_

 _-Lo es._

 _-¿Por eso le prefieres a él? Seguro que no es tan gracioso como yo._

 _-Es muy gracioso cuando quiere._

 _-¿Y listo?_

 _-Lo es._

 _-Pero no puede ser tan guapo como yo._

 _Sakura le mira sonriendo._

 _-Vale. Me rindo. Dime quien es. Si no vas a confesarte tú, lo haré yo: Guapo, listo, gracioso y más fuerte que yo. Es el hombre de mis sueños –bromea el médico arrancando una carcajada a Sakura._

Kakashi se remueve nervioso en la silla.

-¿Cómo vas? –pregunta en un gruñido a Tsunade.

-Estoy en ello. Aguanta un poco –responde ésta pasándoselo genial con lo que ve.

 _-He conseguido que te rías. Ya he cumplido por hoy._

 _-Si eso es a lo que aspiras en tu día a día no llegarás muy lejos. Muchos consiguen hacerme reír._

 _-¡Oye! ¿Eres así de dura con todos o sólo conmigo?_

 _-No te lamas las heridas demasiado pronto. Soy así con todos._

 _-¿Con él también?_

 _-Con él más._

 _-Ahora entiendo... te tiene miedo._

 _-¿Me tiene miedo?_

 _-Sí. Con ese carácter tuyo tiene miedo de que lo mates si hace algo mal –bromea riendo._

 _-Tú no pareces tenerme miedo._

 _El rubio se acerca hasta ella y toma una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas. Sakura se tensa pero no se lo impide._

 _-Te he visto en el quirófano. Tus manos están echas para sanar. No para matar a nadie –sube la mano de Sakura hasta sus labios y la besa._

 _-Kazuki..._

 _El chico suelta su mano y la coge el rostro con ambas manos._

 _-Quiero besarte –confiesa el chico a modo de petición._

 _-No lo hagas._

 _-¿Porque estás enamorada de ese otro chico?_

 _Sakura afirma con la cabeza._

 _-¿Y no puedo hacer que le olvides?_

 _Sakura niega._

 _-Quizás si te beso, consigo que le olvides._

 _-Kazuki, yo..._

 _El rubio no la deja terminar y la besa con suavidad sobre los labios._

Kakashi se tensa en la silla y aprieta los puños.

 _Sakura no se aparta, al contrario, cierra los ojos y se deja besar. El chico deja pequeños besos en sus labios antes de separarse y mirarla fijamente esperando que abra los ojos._

 _-¿Y bien? –pregunta esperanzado._

 _Sakura abre los ojos y le mira con tristeza._

 _-Lo siento. Yo..._

 _El médico sonríe con tristeza._

 _-Tenía que intentarlo._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-Es un tipo afortunado. No decidas por él, seguro que quiere compartir una vida contigo._

 _Sakura le mira en silencio. El chico retrocede un par de pasos y se gira para salir del despacho._

 _Sakura se deja caer de rodillas y comienza a llorar._

Kakashi se sentía un completo idiota.

-Ya casi está. Aguanta un poco –pide Tsunade sintiéndose un poco mal por disfrutar viéndole sufrir.

El aludido no responde. Se queda completamente inmóvil en la silla con gesto serio.

 _Sakura mira por la ventana acostada en su cama cubierta únicamente con una sábana. Oye ruidos fuera de su apartamento, pero no le da más importancia. Al menos hasta que escucha como abren su puerta y la cierran intentando no hacer ruido._

 _Segundos después le ve entrar silenciosamente y a hurtadillas a su habitación._

 _-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Pensabas que no te habría oído? –preguntó Sakura incorporándose en la cama._

 _-Pensé que te sorprendería –reconoció Kakashi en un susurro._

 _-Lo has hecho. No te esperaba hoy, pero te oí nada más cruzar la puerta de entrada. ¿Cómo fue la misión?_

 _-Bastante bien en realidad –afirmó quitándose el calzado._

 _-¿Ninguna baja?_

 _-No puedo ver cómo podría haber ido bien si la respuesta a esa pregunta no fuera afirmativa –respondió sonriendo bajo la máscara._

Kakashi reconoce enseguida la conversación. Hacía cuatro noches. La noche que ella se había cabreado con él. La noche en que había pasado todo lo que le había llevado a estar viendo los recuerdos de ella.

 _-¿Heridos?_

 _-Tampoco. Bueno, me corte el dedo con unos papeles antes de venir aquí, si eso cuenta –comentó acercándose a la cama y acurrucándose junto a ella bajo la sábana._

 _-Quizás, déjame verlo –pidió con ironía._

 _-No te preocupes, no he perdido mucha sangre, viviré._

 _-Estoy segura. ¿Ese corte está curado? –pregunta sujetándole por la barbilla parar mirar un corte en la mejilla._

 _-Tranquila. No es nada._

 _Kakashi rodeó la cintura de Sakura con una mano mientras la giraba, para besar su espalda y acariciar su nuca._

 _-Te eché de menos –susurró contra su oído._

 _El ninja dejó que su otra mano bajara hasta perderse entre los muslos de Sakura, a la que, para su sorpresa, descubrió completamente desnuda._

 _-¿Me has echado de menos? –preguntó en un susurro aspirando el olor de su cabello._

Kakashi podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en ese momento? Estaba nerviosa porque quería hablar con él sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos. Estaba nerviosa porque había decidido decirle lo que realmente quería.

 _Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño gemido por respuesta._

 _-¿Eso es un si?_

 _-Es un me alegro de que hayas vuelto._

 _-¿Esperabas a alguien?, ¿dónde está tu pijama?_

 _-Hace calor._

 _-Mmmm, ¿seguro que no me estás engañando con otro? –preguntó bromeando._

Ella se tensó en ese momento. Ahora que revivía su recuerdo podía sentirlo. Por un momento se había cruzado en su mente el beso con ese chico. ¿Pero acaso podía culparla? Había sido un gilipollas no hablando con ella antes. Él se sentía igual. Él quería compartir una vida con ella. Había pensado mucho en ello. Había días que pensaba que eso era imposible. Que ella debería estar con alguien de su edad y otras mil cosas. Y días en que, desde una perspectiva más egoísta, la habría pedido que se casara con él para impedir que se fuera con alguien como el medicucho ese.

Si hubiera sabido que ella se sentía de ese modo no lo habría dudado.

Todo esto no estaba saliendo como él había planeado. Se supone que era él quien debía enviar algunos recuerdos a su cerebro para que ella recordara. No tenía porque estar viendo los recuerdos de ella, recuerdos que ni siquiera compartían.

-Ya está –anuncia Tsunade triunfal quitando sus manos de encima de las de Shizune.

-¡Espera! –ordena Kakashi cogiendo de la muñeca a Shizune para que no retirara sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dame un segundo. Por favor.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunta Tsunade.

-Déjame un momento, por favor –pide abriendo los ojos para mirar a la Hokage con decisión.

-Deja de hurgar en su mente –pide la Hokage molesta.

-No se trata de eso. Te prometo que no es eso.

Shizune mira a Tsunade esperando una orden.

-Dale un minuto.

Kakashi cierra los ojos nuevamente y se concentra en un recuerdo. Se concentro en traer a su mente la primera vez que Sakura apareció en su casa, tras aquella primera misión.

 _-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella._

 _Sakura no respondió._

 _Lo que no esperaba, era que ella le empujara contra el sofá con violencia y se subiera a horcajadas sobre él demandando su cuerpo._

 _Sobraban las palabras, lo comprendía perfectamente. Sakura, todavía con sangre, sudor y barro, buscaba deshacerse de la adrenalina y la rabia de una primera misión ANBU catastrófica._

 _No era como él lo había hecho, pero estaba claro que era la idea. La forma en que Sakura había decidido dar escape a todo._

 _Sabía que era un error, que posiblemente ella se arrepentiría al día siguiente, por eso intentó quitarla de encima sentándose en el sofá, todavía con ella a horcajadas suya._

 _-Sakura no estás pensando con claridad –dijo sujetándola por los hombros._

 _Pero no le respondió. Una mano bajó su máscara de un tirón y al instante su antigua alumna le estaba besando con ansiedad y violencia. Sintió cómo pasaba una mano por su pelo hasta agarrar unos cuantos mechones, y justo después un tirón que le obligó a subir la cabeza para que ella pudiera profundizar en su boca._

En ese momento Kakashi se centró en lo que sentía. Si ella le había conseguido transmitir sus sentimientos a través de sus recuerdos, él podría hacer lo mismo.

Puede que Kakashi en ese momento no estuviera enamorado de Sakura como lo estaba ahora, pero lo que sintió en aquel momento fue el principio de todo, y creía que era un buen primer momento para mostrarla. Por parte de ella no hubo caricias, ni gestos de amor, sólo demanda y adrenalina. Pero por parte de él fue algo distinto. Él quería cuidar de ella, él la trataba con ternura y pendiente de sus necesidades. Él podía comprender como se sentía después de una misión así y quería hacer algo por ella.

Después cambio de recuerdo.

 _Kakashi entraba a Konoha tras una misión jodida a la que habían ido sin ella. Se sentía vació por dentro, Kazuo había muerto, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensaba en que había podido ser él, y tenía miedo. Y sintió la necesidad de estar con ella. De abrazarla. De sentir sus uñas en la espalda._

 _Llamó a su puerta pensando que era una estupidez enorme, pero incapaz de detenerse y volver a su propio apartamento._

 _Ella abrió y le miró de arriba abajo. Era obvio que venía de una misión, todavía vestido con el uniforme, con barro y sangre de otros._

 _Sin decir nada le invitó a entrar y le llevó hasta la habitación._

 _Está vez fue distinto, ella no tenía esa adrenalina que las otras veces compartían, y Sakura sólo le empujó sobre su cama, obligándole a sentarse, para desabrocharle los pantalones y arrodillarse entre sus piernas para masturbarle con la boca._

 _En un principio, una sensación horrible se apoderó de él. Era como obligarla a hacerlo sólo porque él había hecho eso por ella antes._

 _-Espera –pidió separándola un poco de él._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-No tienes que hacerlo. No tenía que haber venido._

 _-Quiero hacerlo –le dijo con convicción empujándole para que se recostara sobre la cama._

 _Él no había ido buscando eso. Pero ella le hacía sentir mejor._

Otro recuerdo.

 _Dejó que le abrazara y cerró los ojos._

 _-Kakashi, no puedes hacer esto, aún no me has hecho el amor –le pidió Sakura cerca de su oído, sabía que había intentado que no se notará, pero él podía percibir el miedo en su voz._

 _-Lo hago cada noche desde hace meses –respondió en un susurro, sin apenas fuerzas._

 _-No, eso sólo era sexo._

 _-Te equivocas. Hace mucho que dejó de ser sólo sexo –la corrigió tosiendo._

 _El último ataque había ido directo al corazón, por suerte pudo moverse unos centímetros, de no ser así, ya estaría muerto._

 _-No creo que pueda –confesó escupiendo sangre._

 _Sakura le había retirado ambas máscaras para que pudiera respirar mejor, pero aún así le costaba demasiado._

 _-Kakashi no te mueras –exigió aplicándole chakra sobre el pecho-. Tú no. No podré... Si tú no estás cuando vuelva no podré con esto._

 _-Lo siento._

Realmente lo sentía. Sentía no haberla podido decir que la amaba. Que había sido un tonto por no decírselo. Que no quería morir porque ahora su vida tenía un sentido. Tenía que transmitirla todo eso antes de que su tiempo se acabara.

Este era el último recuerdo que podía ofrecerla. Shizune quitaría sus manos de su cabeza y Sakura no habría comprendido lo mucho que la amaba.

Sin querer un nuevo recuerdo se instaló en su cabeza.

 _Sakura está inconsciente en el suelo. Kakashi se coloca a su lado de un salto y la apoya contra su pecho._

 _Uno de los ANBUs que les acompañan les mira en silencio._

 _-¡Sakura despierta! –la voz de Kakashi tiembla._

 _-Jefe. Debemos movernos –interrumpe uno de sus compañeros._

 _-¡DESPIERTA! –pide con un grito que suena como si estuviera rompiéndose por dentro._

 _-Será mejor llevarla a Konoha. Quizás Tsunade sepa qué hacer –sugiere uno de ellos._

 _Kakashi levanta la mirada para verlos a través de la máscara. Sin decir nada más, la toma en brazos y salta a la rama de un árbol antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la aldea._

 _En la carrera Kakashi turna su mirada entre el camino y el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura. Su rostro hierático no cambia de gesto. Su corazón bombea sangre a una velocidad fuera de lo normal y el viento les golpea con fuerza._

 _El resto del escuadrón se ha quedado atrás, incapaz de alcanzarles a pesar de no cargar con nadie._

 _Llega a las puertas de Konoha y se obliga a detenerse un momento antes de cruzar las puertas._

 _-No puedes dejarme solo. ¿Me oyes? No puedes morirte._

 _Cruza las puertas de Konoha y cae de rodillas agotado cuando los dos ninjas que vigilan la entrada llegan a su altura._

De pronto nota como la conexión entre ellos ha desaparecido. Abre los ojos y nota cuatro pares de ojos mirándole.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta Tsunade-. ¿Has conseguido lo que quieras?

-No lo sé –responde mirando al suelo y pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Shizune se centra en Sakura, abre sus ojos para comprobar que existe respuesta en la pupila y pasa sus manos iluminadas con chakra por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Kizashi acercándose a su hija y tomándola de la mano.

-Está bien. Sólo queda esperar a que despierte –anuncia separándose de la cama.

-¿Recordará todo? –pregunta Mebuki poniéndose al otro lado de la cama.

-Es bastante probable –interviene Tsunade.

-Entonces... ¿sólo esperamos a que despierte? –pregunta Kizashi nervioso.

-Eso es –afirma la Hokage-. Nosotras nos vamos –anuncia tirando de Shizune fuera de la habitación.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse devuelve a la realidad a Kakashi.

-Les dejo solos –anuncia levantándose para seguirlas.

Una mano sobre su hombro le detiene.

-Kakashi-kun, por favor, quédate –pide Mebuki-. Estoy segura de que querrá verte cuando despierte –añade sonriendo.

-Me he perdido algo, ¿verdad? –intuye Kizashi.

-Cariño, ¿no decías que iba siendo hora de que tu hija sentara la cabeza y pensara en formar una familia?

Kakashi abre los ojos de par en par y se pone colorado.

-¿Qué? –pregunta confuso el padre.

-Pues eso. Nuestra niña parece que ya ha sentado la cabeza.

Kakashi se pasa una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¿Eres mi yerno?

-Yo... bueno... no.

-Sí que lo es –asegura Mebuki.

-No está claro.

-¿Cómo que no está claro? ¿Estás con mi hija o no? Exijo una respuesta.

-Bueno, eso depende de muchas cosas –responde nervioso Kakashi.

-Kizashi no asustes al muchacho. No ves que lo está pasando mal.

-Si no sabe si está o no con mi hija sí que lo va a pasar mal –responde amenazante.

Kakashi retrocede un par de pasos que Kizashi avanza amenazante sobre él.

-¡Kizashi! Ya basta.

-Voy a partirte los huesos como le hagas algo a mi niña.

-Nunca le haría daño a su hija, Kizashi-sama –dice con todo el respeto del que es capaz.

-Menos cachondeito, te conozco desde que eras un pipiolo. Tus padres no te educaron para faltarme al respeto –insiste avanzando sobre Kakashi.

-Kizashi el chico no te ha faltado el respeto –aclara Mebuki cogiendo a su marido de los hombros y deteniendo su avance.

-¿Te aprovechaste de ella? ¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunta con seriedad.

-¡PAPA! –grita Sakura desde la cama.

Kizashi se gira para ver a su hija sentada en la cama mirándole con odio.

Kakashi se asoma por encima del hombre para verla.

-¡Cariño! –grita Kizashi olvidando todo y acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Igual que la madre que corre junto a él.

-Ni cariño ni porras, ¿puedes no amenazar a Kakashi?

-¿Yo? –pregunta haciéndose el tonto-. No sé de qué hablas.

-Sí que lo sabes. Él no ha hecho nada, ni se aprovechó de mí. En todo caso me salvó la vida incontables veces y siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Si no fuera por él no sé que habría sido de mí.

-Perdón –se disculpa realmente arrepentido Kizashi.

-¡Cariño! Cuanto me alegro de que te encuentres bien –interrumpe la madre abrazándose a ella.

-Mama, no me estrangules, por favor –pide Sakura sonriendo.

Kizashi se suma al abrazo mientras Kakashi los mira desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Podéis soltarme un momento? –pide Sakura intentado deshacerse del abrazo.

Ambos progenitores la sueltan en silencio y se hacen a un lado para dejarla ver a Kakashi, ya que adivinan lo que pretende.

-Yo! –saluda Kakashi levantando una mano pero sin moverse del fondo de la habitación.

-Ven aquí, anda –pide Sakura sonriente.

Kakashi mira a Kizashi pidiendo permiso.

-Haz lo que ella te diga. Siempre. Es un consejo. Sé de lo que hablo. Estoy casado con su madre –dice el hombre cogiendo de la mano a su mujer y saliendo de la habitación.

Kakashi espera a que la puerta se cierre para acercarse un poco a la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta nervioso.

-Bastante bien.

-¿Qué recuerdas? –su voz tiembla un poco, inseguro.

-Todo.

-¿Qué es todo?

-Todo. Sé lo que has visto.

-No era mi intención. Yo no quería-

-También he visto lo que has querido mostrarme –le interrumpe.

-Sakura, he sido un estúpido. Te juro que me siento como tú. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-

-Lo sé –vuelve a interrumpirle y se sienta sobre la cama estirando la mano para cogerle de la camiseta y tirar de él para acercarle a su cama-. Te quiero.

Kakashi deja escapar el aíre de sus pulmones y se abraza a ella.

-Lo siento. Siento haberte hecho sentir así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa –dice recordando a Sakura de rodillas llorando en el despacho.

Sakura le acaricia el pelo cariñosamente.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta Sakura.

-Ahora si no te pido que te cases conmigo tu padre me matará –bromea Kakashi soltándola para mirar los ojos jade.

-¿Lo harás sólo porque mi padre te ha amenazado? Puedes con él –asegura sonriendo.

-Bueno, tener que acabar con tu padre no creo que ayude en esta relación.

-Eso es cierto. Prefiero que no le hagas nada.

Sakura le baja la máscara para besarle.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –pregunta recordando que él la preguntó eso la noche antes de salir de misión.

-Yo siempre te echo de menos –responde sonriendo.

-¿Y qué te quedó por decirme?

Kakashi la mira interrogante.

-Dijiste que no habíamos terminado la conversación.

-Ah. Eso. Quería decirte que me moriría si te pierdo.

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

-No exactamente.

-Dijiste algo parecido.

-También quería pedir...

-¿Sí? –pregunta intentando darle ánimos para que termine la frase.

-Quería pedirte... –Kakashi se muestra realmente nervioso.

-Kakashi... te amo.

El ninja sonríe más tranquilo.

-¿Qué te parece formalizar esta relación? –termina por preguntar- ¿Te vendrías a vivir conmigo?

Sakura muestra una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, estaré encantada de irme a vivir contigo –responde abrazándole con fuerza.

-¡Aleluya! –se oye la voz de una mujer fuera de la puerta.

Los dos se echan a reír y Kakashi se suelta del abrazo de Sakura para besarla una vez más.

-Entrad, sí pensabais estar escuchando detrás de la puerta era mejor que no hubierais salido.

Los padres de Sakura vuelven a entrar a la habitación.

-Perdona cariño, estábamos preocupados –confiesa Mebuki-. Se le veía tan nervioso que no sabía si se atrevería.

-¿Atreverse? ¡Mujer! ¡No le ha pedido matrimonio! –se queja Kizashi.

-¡Papa!

-Señor, le pediré a su hija que se case conmigo en cuanto salgamos del hospital. Pero no creo que este sea el mejor sitio para ello –explica Kakashi con seriedad.

El padre de Sakura le mira con la misma seriedad.

-¡Ves! El chico piensa las cosas más que tú. ¿Cómo va a pedirla matrimonio aquí? Es un sitio muy feo.

-Eso da igual. El amor no entiende de lugares.

Kakashi está en silencio muy cerca de Sakura. Sin moverse y procurando no llamar la atención.

-Papa, mama. Soy una mujer adulta. Agradecería que no os metierais en mi vida y dejarais en paz a este hombre –pide abrazándose a Kakashi, que se deja abrazar sin devolver el abrazo.

* * *

 _-:_ _Dos años después_ _:-_

-Oye, ¿estás segura de eso? –pregunta Kakashi recogiendo las cosas de la mesa.

-Bastante segura –afirma sin moverse de la silla.

Kakashi lleva los platos hasta la cocina y los mete al fregadero. Antes de volver al salón coge un helado.

-Arigato –agradece Sakura arrancándole el helado de las manos.

Kakashi sonríe y se inclina para besarla en la frente.

-¿Y no sería mejor invitarlos aquí? Es un viaje largo para tu estado.

-No empieces con eso. No soy una minusválida. Sólo estoy embarazada.

-Embarazadísima.

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?

-No, no me atrevería. Pero de verdad creo que es mejor si vienen ellos. Aquí está Tsunade, si te pusieras de parto allí me harías venir a buscarla. Y cuándo quisiera estar de regreso con ella me habría perdido el nacimiento de mi hijo y me odiarías por no llegar a tiempo.

-No seas exagerado. Aún falta algo más de un mes.

-Sabes que a veces se adelanta.

-Kakashi... quiero ir a ver a mis padres.

-Tu padre me odia –termina reconociendo Kakashi-. Todavía me obliga a dormir en una habitación situada al extremo contario de la tuya.

-Eso es porque tardaste casi un año en pedirme matrimonio después de salir del hospital.

-¡Fue culpa tuya! Me pediste que esperara a que Ino se casara.

-Pero eso él no lo sabe –confiesa Sakura riendo y dando un mordisco al helado.

-Sakura. No quiero dormir en una habitación que queda pegada a la de tus padres. Por favor, iré yo mismo hasta allí y los traeré conmigo.

-¿Harías eso por no ir a su casa?

-Haría eso por poder dormir a tu lado cada noche –dice con seriedad mirándola con decisión.

Sakura le mira acariciándose la tripa sin dejar de mordisquear el helado.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta Kakashi.

-Sabes que si vienen ellos se quedarán hasta que nazca el bebe. En realidad bastante más.

-Y eso es genial. Tu madre podrá ayudarnos con él.

-¿No te importa que estén por aquí varios meses? –pregunta Sakura sorprendida.

-No. Creo que sería genial que los abuelos estén para mimarte a ti y al bebe, por no mencionar que dormirían en su casa. No bajo el mismo techo que nosotros.

Sakura le mira entornando los ojos. Al final tenía sus razones egoístas. Pero debía reconocer que la parte de tener cerca a su madre en los primeros meses le sonaba muy alentadora.

-Mandaré a alguien a por ellos.

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro.

-Gracias.

-No me las des todavía. Me lo pienso cobrar.

-¿Qué me va a tocar hacer esta vez?

-Un masaje de pies.

-Mmm. No hay problema –acepta cargando con ella entre sus brazos.

Sakura comienza a reír mientras Kakashi avanza hacía la habitación.

-Kakashi bájame –pide sin dejar de reírse.

-No. Vamos ahora mismo.

-Kakashi peso como una tonelada. Bájame. No querrás que me caiga, ¿verdad?

-No voy a dejar que te caigas. Además, pensé que no estabas gorda.

-No lo estoy.

-Acabas de decir-

-Sólo yo puedo decir eso –le corta.

-Estás preciosa –dice sonriendo y dejándola sobre la cama.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Qué crees tú que hago? Tus padres van a estar por aquí en un par de días.

-Tú mismo has dicho que no dormirán aquí. Además, estoy de siete meses –dice entre risas.

-Insiste en repetirlo. Pero te recuerdo que hubo un día en que tus ganas de mí te hicieron confesarme que no hay ningún problema en hacer el amor durante el embarazo.

-Lo dije de broma.

-No parecía una broma cuando me despertaste a media noche intentando quitarme el pijama.

-Estaba dormida. Era el sueño –intenta justificarse sin poder parar de reírse.

Kakashi se saca la camiseta descubriendo su rostro y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Era absurdo que a estas alturas siguiera cubriéndose el rostro en casa... pero de alguna forma eso le gustaba, era como seguir manteniendo parte del encanto.

-Si no dejas de reírte no puedes pretender que te tome en serio –comenta Kakashi sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de ella.

Sakura estira su mano y acaricia la cicatriz de Kakashi. Aquella que el rayo dejó cuando casi atraviesa su corazón. Aquella que hizo que Kakashi le dijera _te quiero_ por primera vez.

Desde que se habían casado Kakashi repetía esas palabras cuando ella tocaba la cicatriz.

-Te quiero –dijo inclinándose sobre ella para besarla.

::::::::::::::::::::

...

NdA: Hoy es un día especial. El anime ha revelado la cara de Kakashi. Soy de las que piensan que si no hubiera pasado no habríamos perdido nada. No hay mejor compañera que la imaginación. Pero bueno, aquí traigo esto, que lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero con tanto trabajo nunca pude terminarlo.

Se lo dedico a quien ya sabe que se lo dedico. Y recordaré por ella todo lo que haga falta.


End file.
